The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland
'The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland '''is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot The Heart Flower is created from Teletubbyland, But Apple Bloom grants a bad wish from the Magic Flower so when it changes Color and the Rangers need to stop the heart flower making bad wishes before it's too late. And they meet the Charmkins as the Turbo Charmkin Rangers and the Glitter Force Warriors work together. Flurry Heart's favorite T.V. Show At CHS, Twilight was babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart and showing her Teletubbies, Her favorite T.V. Show. The Heart Flower/Meeting the Charmkins Meanwhile in Teletubbyland, The Heart Flower was glowing like crazy and stop changing colors. Meanwhile on CHS, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were hanging out with Babs Seed. At the Secret Lab, Ransik and Nadira signaled Twilight and her friends and introduced them to the Charmkins. Soon, They warned them about the Heart Flower. Nightmare Moon's Next Plan Meanwhile at the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon came up with a perfect plan to use the Heart Flower for true evil. Nadira helps out Twilight with Flurry Heart At Twilight's house, Nadira came to check on Twilight who was getting her hands full with Flurry Heart. Then, Ransik called Twilight on her communicator wanting to see her. So, Twilight asked Nadira to watch Flurry Heart for her. She was delighted. The Warning of the Heart Flower At the Secret Lab, Twilight and the girls came to see Ransik who warned them about the Heart Flower. Soon, Starlight notice the glow. It was the Glitter Force Warriors, Spike couldn't believe his own eyes. They explained that they came to help out. A mission for the Heart Flower/Spike, Babs and the CMC spotted Dark Matter In a moment, Twilight and the girls were ready for the mission as Sunset prepares to open the portal. Just as Nadira was watching Flurry Heart, She notice Spike looking through his backpack for his Morpher. So, She helped him out a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed came to help along with the Peanuts Gang who volunteered to join the rescue mission. Just as the girls go through the the portal, Spike and the girls spotted Princess Dark Matter appearing to follow them. Just as they try to stop her, Flurry Heart follow them crawling through the portal as Nadira's back was turned while carrying the carrier. Nadira lost Flurry Heart Back at Twilight's house, Nadira discovered that Flurry Heart was gone. She felt guilty for herself. But however, she decided to find her before Twilight finds out. Entering Teletubbyland/Searching for the Heart Flower Meanwhile, Twilight and the girls arrived in Teletubbyland as they begin their search for the Heart Flower before it falls into evil hands. Spike, Babs and the Crusaders searching for Dark Matter Meanwhile, Spike, Babs and the Cutie Mark Crusaders started searching for Princess Dark Matter before she could find the Heart Flower. Just then, They've discovered that Flurry Heart was in Teletubbyland. A big feud between friends and siblings/Ransik and Nadira warned the Rangers Twilight and others became a mouse/The run away flower/Discord tells them it change colors Peanuts gang making bad wishes/Saving Twilight and friends/Story of Past CMC, Twilight and Friends's rescue Returning the Heart Flower Back to Normal Heart Flower Returning to Teletubbyland/Apple Bloom calls Cheerilee for piano Trivia *The Heart Flower can grant a wish and it stay white in color when it is good. *In the Start of the episode motherboard says with her speech. *The Peanuts Gang will make their episode appearance. *The Heart flower of Teletubbyland has ability to grant wish and strictly forbidden also it change color into pink, yellow, red, purple, green, dark blue and black to make the seeds to plant itself. *This episode is dedicated to ''Magical DoReMi Sharp the Movie and a reference to The Charmkins. *Discord tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs Seed, Six charmkins, Glitter Force girls, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and the Data Squad Rangers about the Heart Flower came from Teletubbyland. *Twilight and her friends tells the CMC and Spike and Babs Seed like in their past, where they did in Equestria. *The Turbo Charmkin Rangers and the Glitter Force Warriors will make their appearance to join the Harmony Force Rangers Together. *Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed and Spike got a big fight with Twilight and her friends gets a terrible mistake to take Flurry Heart without asking permission. *Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack turns into a mouse by the heart flower's wish. *The Heart flower saws the Peanuts gang use their bad wish and the flower kept changing Color with its own. *Flurry Heart follows them in the portal. *Apple Bloom tells Cheerilee that she learn to play the piano in the end of the episode. *Snoopy was the World War I Flying Ace in this episode. Songs #Hearts Strong as Horses - CMC, Babs Seed, Spike and the Charmkins #Happiness - with the Peanuts gang #Poppu no Yuuki Transcript *The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes